


Worse than Nicotine

by the_real_Karaage



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, KIK, M/M, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Text style Narrative, Texting, bisexual Matt, partial text fic, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_Karaage/pseuds/the_real_Karaage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mix up in Kik usernames just happens to make Matt send a 'interesting' message to the wrong account, it sparks up quite a conversation with a very mysterious and sarcastic blond. As they text back and forth, Matt slowly starts to crave more and more of the blond's time. Like an addiction.  Worse then any drug he had ever used before.</p><p>Told in partial text style Narrative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've become completely obsessed with text fics. Every since I read Aesthetic: Trash Boys. But sadly haven't been able to find any outside of Wolfstar. :( 
> 
> So I totally had this idea for Matt and Mello. This story will majorly be done in Text style narrative. 
> 
> Key for messages:  
>  _Matt_  
>  **Mello**

{Message sent 8:40pm} 

_hey that shit you dropped at my doorstep was not high grade. Smelt like fucking skunk ass. You little shit._

**that’s sad. And on a Saturday night, whatever will you do? lol**

_shut up, and get your ass over here and fix this before my roommate gets back so I can smoke._

**sorry, but I’m not your dealer. I can’t help you.**

_what?_

**check the account.**

_shit_

**why is your dealer on kik??**

_lol long story_

**I have time mysterious pothead**

_it’s a long one ;)  
shorten version: my roommate met him on craigslist. I don't have his number so I was trying to remember his kik _

**you remembered wrong**

_apparently so  
sorry dude _

\-------------------  
{Message sent 10;05pm}

_is your profile picture really you?_

**hey it’s my mysterious pothead again**

_mysterious pothead?_

**yeah**

_jesus Christ, I can’t believe I was that high_

**lol no problem here.**

_still haven’t answered my question_

**if your talking about this one, yeah it’s me**

_fuck._

**thank you ;)  
how about you hot stuff? Any story that goes with this pic?**

_not really, just some old pic i had in my camera roll._

**haha yeah I understand that.  
you are a very interesting person mysterious pothead **

_lol how so? Catholic school girl_

**catholic school girl?**

_the rosary, and the plaid_

**touche**

_how am I interesting?_

**you haven’t asked for nudes**

_I can get nudes?! Didn’t know that was on the table_

**lol no it wasn’t**

_tease, way to leave a guy hanging_

**I’m sure you can find a way to amuse yourself**

_without you? never!_

**Can I get nudes?**

_that’s a double standard!_

**even if I bat my eyes really pretty?**

_maybe, what’s your eye color?_

_fuck me running!_

**maybe but kinda blind atm  
taking pics of your eye is harder then it looks **

_it’s veeeery much appreciated. Damn you got some gorgeous eyes_

**share in my fucking pain. Show me yours. I showed you mine**

_fine. Give me a minute._

**freckles. That’s cute**

_yeah, I’m smart. I take my flash off and don’t take a pic of my eyeball._

**fuck off.  
*batts eyes slowly* **

_god.. fuck fine. Another minute. It’s not going to be artistic or anything_

**babe it’s a dick pic. It’s never artistic.**

_so eloquent_

{dick pic}

**oh wow. Now that’s nice.**

_why thank you. XD_

**don’t get too proud of yourself there**

_sure, wouldn’t want that_

**natural redhead and freckles. Cute**

_and a naughty catholic school girl asking for dick pics. We make an odd couple_

**is that what I am now?**

_yep. Got in my contacts like that_

**sure soulless ginger  
the mysterious ginger pothead**

_I kinda like that_

**lol**

_ttyl I gotta go before they close the dinning hall_

**see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a new laptop where I can update and write anywhere. It's so light weight, I love it. It might still be slow going but I will try to get this story going along as well as my other stories.
> 
> Key for text:
> 
> Matt- italics  
> Mello- bold

{message sent 8:30 AM}  
  
_I've been thinking  
  
_**Don't hurt yourself there red  
  
**_Haha very funny *sarcasm*_  
_anyways before I was rudely interrupted_  
_I was thinking_  
_What are you even doing on Kik anyways?_  
**  
What are you doing messaging me at 8 in the fucking morning on a monday of all things?  
  
**_Someone has to fucking feel my pain of being up before the bloody fucking sun  
  
_**Hahaha no**  
  
_AWW come on, I need someone_

_Not just anyone  
_

_Help_  
  
.. **... Are you singing Beatles at me??**

_You know I need someone  
  
_. **...You are actually are doing it....  
  
**_Help me get my feet back on the ground_  
  
**Christ, you really are doing it**

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_  
  
**You are not going to stop are you?**

_Won't you please, please help me?_

**FINE**  
**Even though you butchered the Beatles**  
  
_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_And I'm done LMFAO_

**Good because I wouldn't want to have to come through this phone and murder you  
  
**_Feisty this morning. Who pissed in your corn flakes?_  
  
**A soul-less ginger who messaged me at 8am on a monday**  
  
_You know you could have not replied. I wouldn't have messaged back if I didn't get an answer  
_

**Good to know for next time  
**

_You know I don't know why people hate on mondays so much_

_Mondays didn't do shit to anyone. It can't help that you aren't emotionally prepared for your professional lives **  
**_

**....Did you just half ass quote Welcome to Nightvale?  
**

_You know Welcome to Nightvale??? **  
**_

**Yeah...  
**

_That's awesome. I love it_

**Lol me too. I got the book and everything. Been listening for years  
**

**Wasn't there a point to you messaging me this early?  
**

_Oh yeah, I asked why a person like you were on Kik_

**What do you mean a person like me?**

_Hot, attractive, and knows things. Not many people get my references  
_

**Work and let's leave it at that**

_Okay... fine by me_

**If you have nothing more to do then misquote the hell out of everything, I'm going back to bed**

_Sweet dreams my naughty catholic school girl_  
  
{Read}  
  
\-----------------------------------  
{Message sent 11:30am}

_Whatcha doing? I'm bored. I can't wait to get out of this lecture. it's literally killing brain cells  
  
_ {Message sent 12:00 pm} _  
  
Hey are you still asleep?  
_  
{Message sent 1:30 pm}  _  
  
Okay then.... I just I'll leave you alone...  
  
\------------------------------------  
_ {Message sent 2:45 pm} _  
_  
**Really? I was fucking asleep. Damn, some of us have jobs** _  
_  
{Message sent 3:28 pm}  __  
  
**Okay... I kinda realize that sounded harsh.. I didn't mean for it to come out that way**  
  
{Message sent 4:00 pm}

**Hey, you there?**  
  
{Read}  
  
{Message sent 4:05 pm}

**Fuck you then** _  
\----------------------------------  
_ {Message sent 4:45 pm} _  
  
Sorry I was in lab. I didn't mean to ignore you. I really didn't. I thought you blocked me. Kik doesn't really tell me if you got the messages or not. I just gotta hope for the best.  
  
_**It's okay... Um.. would you like my number?**  
  
_Sure XD_

_Scored the hottie's number with my smooth charm lol_

**You are an idiot smh**  
**You are about as smooth as crunchy peanut butter**

_So what you are saying is that I seduced you with my_ _awkwardness_

**More like with your dic pic**  
  
_You wound me love_  
_I have a catholic school girl shaped whole in my heart_  
  
**You have a whole in your brain**

**This is my number. Don't give it to anyone and don't call me. Only text**

_Alrright I got it  
  
\--------------------------------------  
_ {Text from UnKnown} _  
  
Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?  
_  
**No, but I scrapped my knees when I crawled my way up from Hell** _  
  
......Okay you are amazing... 0.0  
_  
**Thank you, I'll be here all week** _  
  
Really?  
  
_**I don't see why not, I mean I like talking to you for some reason** _  
  
Thanks... not many people do  
  
_**You're adorable** _  
  
Huh?  
  
_**Take it Ginger. That's as close to a non sexual compliment you're going to get** _  
  
Lol I'll take it  
  
Whatcha doing right now?  
_  
**Laying in bed, trying to decide if it's worth getting up to make coffee** _  
  
It's like 5, why are you still in bed??  
_  
**Cuz it's a MONDAY** _  
  
Sorry I disturbed your slumber  
  
_**No you're not** _  
  
You're right. Sorry not Sorry  
  
Get your blond ass up and make coffee  
_  
**Fiinnnnneeee, I will** _  
  
Good  
  
_**Ttyl** _  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
_ {Text 9:15pm}  _  
  
You know the US is home to 67% of all known serial killers and has an average of  25-50  active serial killers in a year  
  
_**Okay.. does this have a point?** _  
  
I mean okay, the probability of meeting a serial killer in your lifetime is less than 1%. The Us population is over 300,000,000.   
Give or take 57 active serial killers in a given year. Say you meet three new people each day on average. Life span being around 78 yrs. That gives you a .78% percent chance of meeting a serial killer  
  
_**What if I meet more than 3 new people a day?** _  
  
I'm just averaging things out, I mean it's still pretty small  
Though it is more likely to meet a serial killer than it is to get struck by lightening or get bitten by a shark  
  
_**Really now?** _  
  
I mean 1 in every 128 people have either met or will likely meet a serial killer  
  
_**Okay that doesn't sound really small anymore. Where did all of this come from anyway?** _  
  
Oh, my roommate thinks that you are a serial killer. So I was going over the math and the statistics of it being possibly true  
_  
**1 out of 128, right?** _  
  
Yep  
_  
**So what did you say?** _  
  
I think I'll take my chances ;)  
_  
**Lol you are crazy** _  
  
Maybe  
  
_**And you did all that calculating yourself?** _  
  
Yep, it wasn't that hard  
  
_**Color me impressed** _  
  
Brainy is the new sexy  
  
_**Sherlock** _  
  
Damn, you're good  
  
_**I know things** _  
  
Just not math  
_  
***nods* Just not math** _  
_  
**What do you do?** _  
  
I'm a computer science and engineering student  
_  
**University?** _  
  
Yeah  
  
_**Nice**  
**Tell me more about things**  
  
\---------------------------------------   
  
_it's almost three am.... I have to get up early tomorrow.._  
  
**Sorry, it was really fascinating**

_I'm glad, i thought I might have just been boring you  
I get carried away sometimes  
_  
**No, I liked it**  
  
_going to bed now?_

_ _

**Getting there, I'm really tired and I have work tomorrow**

_Nice bed, never pegged you as a fairie lights over the bed kinda person_  
  
**Well what does your room look like?**  
  
_Not a walking cliche like yours_

_  
  
  
I share a space with another person. It sucks.   
_  
**That's really... awesome looking. And a lot of computers.  
  
I gotta really go to bed now  
  
**_Ah right sorry_  
  
**It's really nice talking to you**

_Same here XD_

**Talk to you later Red**

_Sweet dreams my blond maybe serial killer lmao_

**Hey 1 in 128 man lol  
**  
_Night_  
  
**Night**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References here:  
> Help- Beatles   
> Welcome to Nightvale- a podcast Written by Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor. It is amazing listen to it  
> Sherlock- BBC version  
> The whole Serial Killer conversation comes from the youtube video series from Rob Dyke. He is amazing and I love all his videos. They are so fascinating.
> 
> The photos for the bedrooms are from tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took some time to think about what I wanted to do with this story. I figured it out and write up a bit of a plot line to make myself stick to. So to do what I wanted to do I will have to rework the style of the next few chapters. It will still be text narrative but with actual narration along with it. I thought it might be too confusing to keep with just the text style narrative once I start introducing the rest of the characters. I hope you still like it. 
> 
> Key for texts:  
> Matt (italic)  
> Mello (bold)  
> Beyond (underlined)

{Text 7:25 AM}  
  
_Hey, goooood morning! Hahaha, I told you I had to get up early, now suffer with me._  
  
_I will get my revenge..._  
  
_one way..._  
  
_or another…_  
  
_I will get you my pretty…_  
  


The excessive beeping from the blond’s phone would not stop. He groaned, pulling his pillow over his head tightly.  
  
“Shut it OFF, Mello!” His roommate yelled throwing his own pillow at the blond. “Goddamn…give me a second.” He growled, resurfacing and blowing some strands of hair from his face. He grabbed his phone and shut it off.  
  
“Happy now B?” He asked with a frown as he placed it back on the night stand.  
  
“No.” He stated flat out, sitting up.  
  
Mello looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were staying at L’s last night.”  
  
“Lawli had to go to a meeting early this morning for the Student Government Association.” The other pouted, getting up from his bed and moving to the small kitchen.  
  
“Your boyfriend is not human, I swear.” He said, laying back down on his bed.  
  
He smirked, looking over at the other. “Yours isn’t any better, I swear your ring tone imbedded itself in my dreams last night.” He purred.  
  
Mello looked over at him, giving him a smirk back. “You mean the very sad, straight guy that keeps texting me?” He chuckled.

Beyond laughed. “Poor Mello, too pretty for their own good.”  He sang, making coffee for the blond.

“I can’t help it that he has his dick wet because he thinks I’m a fucking chick.” He shrugged. “His fault not mine. I can’t be held responsible for his ignorance.”  
  
“So you’ve seen his dick?” He called, “You know you can’t keep things from me Melly-bean!”  
  
He stretched out lazily before getting up. He walked over to the kitchen, handing his phone over to his roommate. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet, waiting on the coffee to get done.  
  
“Oh that is nice. Not too big but just big enough and a nice shape as well.” Beyond commented as he scrolled up on the phone. “Catholic school girl?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Also nice set up he has got there. Looks expensive.” He shot Mello a look.  
  
“I wouldn’t know; we don’t talk about that sort of shit.” He turned around, his brows knitted. “Actually, I don’t really know anything about him, except that he goes to uni and a stoner.” He shrugged.  
  
“Odd.” He said, scrolling back down to the bottom again. “Hey, goooood morning! Hahaha, I told you I had to get up early, now suffer with me.” He sang dramatically, reading off the texts. “ ‘I will get my revenge...’ oh I like the sound of that.” He laughed.   
  
“One way...” He paused, “or another…I will get you my pretty…” He purred, licking his lips before his thin fingers started to fly over the keyboard.  
  
  
  
{Text 7:45 AM}  
  
Hey hot stuff is there any bite behind those threats or is it just all bark?

_You’ll have to find out my naughty school girl lol_

Our dear Melly bean is indisposed at the moment with coffee

_Melly bean?_

Yes 

_Oh, hi then_

Hi, Dearest. You still haven’t answered my question

_For me to know and for Melly bean to find out_  
  
  
  
“What are you doing?” Mello asked over the brim of his mug. “Playing with your boy toy.” B grinned. “I like him.” He said, handing the phone over to him. “Do you have work tonight?”

“Yeah, I have a psychology lecture in two hours and then I have work at 8 tonight.” He said, placing his mug on the counter as he thumbed through his phone. “My sister is supposed to stop by later.” He muttered.  
  
Beyond gave a small growl at that. “I hate that woman.”  
  
“So do I.” Mello muttered back, not really paying attention as he typed.

 

{Text 7:55 AM}  
  
**For me to find out huh?**  
**Also don’t call me that**  
  
_Noted and yes  
Didn’t think you would be awake considering your person said you weren’t there_

 **I was making coffee**  
  
_Ah, well I have to go but ttyl_

 **Bye**  
  
  
  
He frowned at Beyond. “You gave him my name?”  
  
Beyond grinned. “Only your nickname. Or more of a nickname of a nickname.” He walked from the kitchen to the bedroom to get ready.  
  
“I’m not taking your shift! I have to be on the floor!” Mello yelled after him. Beyond waved him off.

* * *

  
“Jeevas, this is your final warning! Put your electronics away.”  
  
Matt looked up from his phone with a frown, staring at the Student Government President perched in his chair at the head of the table. He rolled his eyes. “Phone is gone, chill.” He said, placing it in the pocket of his jacket.  
  
The dark haired man looked unfazed as he went back to explaining the next activity that they were going to be doing. Matt kind of zoned out, itching for something to do with his hands. He fucking hated it. He would give anything for this meeting to be over, or at least a smoke break. He just needed to do something with his hands. He leaned forward and snatched a pen from the middle of the table and started to take it apart.  
  
“If you want people to actually come to it, have activities. Lectures and speakers are great and all but not all the student body care for that. Most are just mindless simpletons that are only here because mummy and daddy made them.” He muttered, his entire attention on the pen in his hands.  
  
The other smiled from his perch. “Good observation, what do you suggest?”  
  
“Food, prizes, games like maybe an arcade or laser tag. Maybe a foam pit?” He said, completely distracted with putting the pen back together.  
  
“I will look into that. Thank you, Matt.”  
  
“No, problem.”  Matt waved him off. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no update. I'm out of school so I've been trying to keep on a schedule and update frequently. Between all of my stories.
> 
> Hopefully you can check the hints and start making connections between the characters. Hope you guys like it! Please comment and let me know!
> 
> Key:  
> Matt (italic)  
> Mello (bold)

  
{Text 6:45pm}  
  
_So my day’s been shit.. Hope yours was better._  
  
**I have a little bit before work. Tell me about it. Might make me a little more cheerful.**  
  
_Kitten has claws out tonight,_ _should I be scared?_  
  
**No, just irritated with dirt bags at work.**  
  
_Maybe you should tell me about your day?_  
  
**Just tell me the damn story**  
  
_Lol your wish is my command princess XD_  
  
_School was just a real bad drag. I wanted to punch the VP and the Prez so hard today during a meeting. Not to mention I never want to hear the word YOLO or that stupid welcome to my house song ever again._  
  
_I think my ear might bleed, they play that stupid song every time we have something at school. Over and Over. It’s not even a good song, nor does it have meaning whatsoever to what we are doing._

 _We could be talking about death and all you’re going to hear is “WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!” blasting in the background._  
  
_It’s very irritating, also,  knocked over a monster in robotics lab and I have to redo the entire right side. I’m having a shitty day._  
  
**Do you do that a lot?**  
  
_What?_  
  
**Rant like this? It sounds kinda manic**  
  
_Tbh sometimes_  
  
**Good to know, but yeah your day sucks balls**  
  
_How is yours?_  
  
**Considering everything, pretty good until I got to work**  
  
_What do you do for work?_  
  
**For me to know and you to find out**  
  
_not even for a picture?_  
  
**maybe**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**that’s not even fair**  
  
_I never said what kind of picture XD_  
  
**of course**  
  
_Did you want a sexy pic_  
  
**maybe**  
  
_Too bad_  
  
  
“What are you smiling at your phone for?”  
  
The question pulled Mello out of his thoughts, looking up at the bartender. The young redhead never gave his age out but he was no more than a few years older than himself. Mello let out a long sigh, the smile still on his face.  
  
“Nothing Alex.” He chuckled, sitting up straight and stretching out the muscles in his arms.  
  
“HE HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND!” Beyond yelled from where he was stretching on stage.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes. “I do not.”  
  
“Then what’s up?” Alex asked with a smirk.

 “I’m just texting this guy. Who is straight. Hopelessly straight with like no game at all.” Mello replied.  
  
“Sounds interesting.” Alex laughed. “Beyond told me the whole story when he got here, I was just seeing if I could get anything else out of you.” He confessed.  
  
“Of course.” Mello looked back at his phone. “Your sister came by earlier.” Alex continued as he washed glasses. “What did she want?” Mello frowned.  
  
“Nothing just the usual.” He shrugged.  
  
“Well, I told her to leave me alone on nights that I work. I have a full work load with school and this at night. I don’t have time to deal with her and dad’s shit.” He muttered, looking down at his phone.  
  
“I understand completely. I have the same problem.” Alex sighed. “Except I have a younger brother instead of a younger sister.”  
  
Mello snorted before looking up from the device, turning a bit red.  
  
“Is that a blush I see? Is the famous Mello _, blushing?_ ” Alex asked in mock surprise.  
  
“He’s just fucking adorable. I can’t help it. I don’t know why but he is.” He covered his face. “The first decent guy that’s not after me for work or isn’t a perverted asshole and he has to be straight.” Mello sighed, frowning as he pulled his hands from his face.  
  
“Yeah, that sounds about your luck.” Alex chuckled. “So what does he think? That you two are pals or something?”  
  
Mello looked away pointedly.  
  
“Let me guess, you’re female presenting in your profile and he thinks you’re a girl.” Alex guessed, placing the glassware up on the racks.  
  
“Can’t put anything pass you.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
“You should probably tell him.” Alex continued.  
  
“I don’t see why it matters. I never once said that I was a girl, nor did I ever mention my gender at all. The guy saw me in a skirt and just assumed, like guys can’t wear skirts.” Mello said defensively.  
  
“Is it the one where you are in a crop top and skirt that me and B took of you?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s one of my favorite ones.”  
  
Alex shook his head. “Well if you want I can come over and take some more If you need me to.” Alex offered, wiping down the bar before walking around and over to Mello.  
  
“Just admit you want somewhere to crash so you don’t have to deal with your dad in the morning.” Mello smirked.  
  
“Yeah, it would be nice to get off work, eat and go to bed without having to deal with a screaming Irish man.” Alex said offhandedly as Beyond joined them.  
  
“What are the dearests talking about?” He asked, stripping his shirt off.  
  
 Alex smirked. “Damn your boyfriend is a lucky man.”  
  
“A jealous one too, unfortunately.” Beyond purred, leaning into Alex and snapping his teeth at him.  
  
“Alex is coming home with us tonight.” Mello told the other.

“He’ll have to sleep with you because Lawli is coming over tonight. Says he’s had a very stressful day.” Beyond pouted.  
  
“Fine by me.” Alex nodded as Mello went back to his phone.  
  
“How is Mr. Perfect cock?” Beyond asked.  
  
Mello rolled his eyes.  
  
  
{Text 7:09pm}  
  
_so what are you doing tonight?_  
  
**Work, then the diner and then bed**  
  
_You have two jobs?_  
  
**No just one, I meant the diner as in getting breakfast**  
  
_Ah, that sounds fun_  
  
**I guess, I usually go with my roommate and our friend**  
**You?**  
  
_Homework and then getting high af and beating this boss battle_  
  
**Boss battle?**

 _Yeah, like in video games?_  
  
**I know what a boss battle is. What game are you playing?**  
  
_Final Fantasy_  
  
**You would be a final fantasy nerd**  
  
_Your daddy must’ve been a level 40 thief with special ninja gloves because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes XD_  
  
**What are you doing?**  
  
_wooing you_  
_Wanna take a sidequest… to my bedroom?_  
  
**You are completely ridiculous**  
  
_Baby, do you need a phoenix down? Because you're drop dead gorgeous!_  
  
**You are not going to stop are you?**  
  
_Nope not until you tell me it’s working?_  
  
**It might be working**  
  
_Yes_  
_All I have to do is press X to pick up a weapon. Does that work for picking you up as well?_  
  
**Nope**  
  
_How many COD points does it take to unlock you?_  
  
**More than you will ever get**  
  
_Damn, that rejection hurts_  
  
**What, do you want me to answer your nerdy pick ups?**  
  
_Like you could do better_  
  
**I so could**  
  
_Give me your best shot_  
  
**Like Ezio, I'm great from behind and above**  
  
Matt choked on his soda, sitting up as he sputtered. “Are you okay?” His roommate asked from across the room. He was a skinny brunette with bleached and colored bangs. He was sporting a multitude of piercings with large thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose.  
  
Once Matt could breathe again, he wiped his mouth nodding. “Yeah, Linux,  I’m fine.”

“What happened?” He asked as he continued to roll his joint from his desk.  
  
“They are going to kill me. I think I’m in love. Like just take me now.” Matt laughed, smiling down at his phone as he got up and moved to the kitchen to grab a monster from the fridge.  
  
“They are probably some perverted forty year old dude catfishing your ass.” Linux called with a frown. “Or a girl looking to get a sugar daddy or rob your ass blind.”  
  
“I have nothing, what are they going to take?” Matt asked, setting down next to him in his own desk chair. “And don’t say anything about my dad, I only see him when I have to or my brother nags me.”  
  
Linux shrugged. “Whatever. Just I won’t feel one ounce of guilt when I say I told you so.” He told him, finishing up and lighting it. He took a large hit before blowing out smoke and passing it along to the redhead. “What did they say anyways?”  
  
Matt booted up his game system before taking the joint. “Like Eizo, I’m great from behind and above.”  
  
Linux whispered. “Damn that’s smooth.”  
  
“Yeah..” He took a long drawn out hit before taking up his phone again and started to type.

  
{Text 7:29 pm}

 _Take me now_  
  
**Hahaha I told you I could play**  
  
_You can and I’m sorry I ever doubted_  
  
**Apology accepted**  
  
_Like for real marry me_  
  
**You haven’t unlocked that level yet**  
  
_May I admire you again today?_  
  
**Yes, you may**  
**Also Pretty in Pink**  
  
  
“Hey, Earth to Matt! Puff Puff give!” Linux yelled at him, pulling the redhead out of the conversation on his phone.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You’re fucking up the rotation.” He said, making Matt chuckle and pass the joint over to him. “After this boss battle, movie night?” He asked him.  
  
“Sounds great if you can keep your head out of your phone long enough.” Linux laughed, taking another hit.  
  
“Dude, air freshen this place before it gets too smoky. The RA almost had a fucking fit the other day.”  
  
“Light can kiss my Italian ass.” Linux replied, but leaned over and grabbed the air freshener spraying it around.  
  
“Yeah, well that dick will use anything he can to get L to kick me off the Student Council.” Matt muttered, thinking back to the disastrous meeting.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might have a little something special if someone can spot the hidden reference!
> 
> Also pic belongs to Cashretorical on Deviantart

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was harder to code then i thought.
> 
> Mello's profile pic belongs to: someone on Tumblr. I followed the link back but it doesn't show anything
> 
> Matt's profile pic belongs to: Cashretorical on DA
> 
> Other pics are stock images from Google


End file.
